poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children
is another Weekenders/20th Century Fox crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot For years, Abe Portman (Terence Stamp) has told stories to his 16-year-old grandson Jake (Asa Butterfield) about his childhood battling monsters and spending part of World War II living at "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children" at Cairnholm, by the coast of Wales. The home's residents and their headmistress, Miss Alma Peregrine (Eva Green), possess paranormal abilities and are known as "Peculiars". After receiving a frantic phone call from his grandfather, Jake and his drugstore coworker Shelly (O-Lan Jones) rush to Abe's house. In the woods nearby, Jake finds his grandfather collapsed with his eye sockets empty, and he tells Jake to find "the bird, the loop and September 3, 1943", before dying. By following the advice of his psychiatrist, Dr. Golan (Allison Janney), and after finding a letter from Miss Peregrine to Abe, Jake and his father Franklin (Chris O'Dowd) travel to Cairnholm. Jake explores the island and finds out the children's home was destroyed during a Luftwaffe raid. As he explores the house, some of the Peculiar Children from Abe's stories greet him. The children take Jake through a cave and he finds himself in 1943; they take him back to their then-intact house, where Miss Peregrine greets him. She explains that she belongs to a class of female Peculiars named "Ymbrynes", who have the power totransform into birds (in Miss Peregrine's case, a peregrine falcon) and manipulate time. She and the children hide from the outside world in a time loop she created, permanently set to September 3, 1943. Jake is introduced to the rest of the children, including aerokinetic Emma Bloom (Ella Purnell), a teenager lighter than air, andnecromancer Enoch O'Connor (Finlay MacMillan). Jake learns that one of the children, super-strong Victor Bruntley (Louis Davison) was killed by an invisible monster called a "Hollowgast" (or "Hollow"), and that he himself is a Peculiar; like his grandfather, he can see Hollows. Miss Peregrine explains that Hollows are Peculiars who were transformed by a failed experiment by tapping an Ymbryne's power in hopes of becoming immortals. Led by shapeshifter Mr. Barron (Samuel L. Jackson), they hunt Peculiars to consume their eyeballs enough to became "Wights", visible Peculiars with milky-white eyes. As Emma is walking Jake back to the cave, they find a wounded Ymbryne named Miss Avocet (Judi Dench) in avocet bird form. Emma takes her to the children's home. Jake discovers another letter from Abe to Miss Peregrine, revealing that Mr. Barron is stalking a time loop at Blackpool, England in January 2016 created by Miss Avocet. She reveals to Miss Peregrine, Jake and the children that Barron raided her loop, killed her children and is trying to repeat his experiment with more Ymbrynes. Worried, Miss Peregrine decides to move out with her children and Miss Avocet. Back in 2016, Jake realizes earlier that a Hollow might be close when a flock of sheep and a blind old man mysteriously die. Jake goes back to the cave to warn his friends, but he's followed by another visitor on the island, ornithologist John Lemmon (Rupert Everett) who goes through the loop with him. He transforms into Dr. Golan and reveals to be Mr. Barron. He tried to get information about Miss Peregrine’s loop from Abe, but his Hollow companion Mr. Malthus knocked out Abe before he could answer. He posed as Dr. Golan and encouraged Jake to visit the island, hoping he would guide him to the loop. Taking Jake to the house as a hostage, Barron forces Miss Peregrine to come with him and leaves her children, Jake and Miss Avocet for their own safety. Malthus' past self arrives and kills Miss Avocet, but Jake and the children escape just as the Luftwaffe raid destroys the house and kills Malthus. Without Miss Peregrine the loop closes, leaving the children and Jake in 1943. Jake and the children travel on a sunken ocean liner to the Blackpool loop to rescue Miss Peregrine. They use their abilities to fight and kill Barron's Hollow and Wight accomplices. Jake frees Miss Peregrine and other captive Ymbrynes. Barron tries to pose as Jake to confuse the children, but when the last remaining Hollow arrives, Jake avoids him, which kills Barron before being in turn killed by Jake. Jake says goodbye to the children and returns to the present world in Florida, relenting his adventures to Abe alive and well; Malthus' death erased himself and his murder of Abe from the future. Abe gives him a map of time loops all over the world, allowing Jake to reunite with his friends again. Jake and Emma confess their feelings for each other and kiss, and Miss Peregrine in peregrine form follows all of them on their ship, looking for another time loop. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Clemont, Bonnie, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Lincoln and his sisters, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael, Lincoln and his sistsers, Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, Jack Skellington, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord,The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Team Rocket guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord,The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Team Rocket will work for the Wights in this film. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, the D word, the H word, and the word "crap" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "dump" (for the line "Please don't dump on us."), and "crud", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", the scenes where the Hollowgasts eat human eyeballs will be censored (due to cannibalism), and all of the violence, scary images, disturbing images, alcohol drinking bits, pipe smoking bits (as well as bits where Miss Peregrine has a pipe in her mouth), and other content will be censored. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films